villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
I-R0k
'I-R0k '''is a minor villain from the 2011 novel, ''Ready Player One, and the secondary antagonist of it's 2018 film adaptation. He is portrayed by T.J. Miller. Personality I-R0k is a bounty hunter of Oasis who has no problems about who runs Oasis and is willing to do anything as long as he gets a profit from it. Despite his villanous appearance, he has a somewhat whimsical and humorous personality at times, saying what is on his mind and speaking in a very casual tone with Nolan. Even though this more humorous side is off-putting, I-R0k is in fact a very clever and analytical individual who was able to set a trap for Wade and find out his true world identity by cross-referencing his name with his public records and armor purchase. Biography Wade Watts finds the first key in the OASIS and appears on the leaderboard, which gave him a lot of popularity because of no one appearing on the leaderboard before him. Nolan Sorrento finds out about this and contacts I-R0k. The two discussed the keys and the leaderboard. Nolan Sorrento asking I-R0k to terminate Wade from the leaderboard for triple his usual salary, which I-R0k accepted. Eventually, Art3mis's asks Wade to go to a club in OASIS, where they danced and had fun. While l-R0k was in the club as well, spectating them planning to terminate them, soldiers from Oasis interfered and attempted to kill Wade. I-R0k is later seen speaking with Nolan, telling him that his plan wasn't well planned since all it would do was slow him down, whereas his plan was actually successful. He then tells him what he found out of Parcival and reveals his real-world identity: Wade Watts. I-R0k is seen again at the headquarters of OASIS, walking with Nolan and conversing about the upcoming battle. Nolan then asks for the magical orb that would create an impenetrable barrier, and I-R0k performs a magic incantation which activates the orb's powers. I-R0k was absent for most of the battle and stayed within the confines of the castle, only fighting when Wade and his group had breached the castle. I-R0k then proceeds to shoot at the group from above with a sniper rifle and is nearly successful, until I-R0k gets his hand with the gun cut off and runs away to heal. I-R0k appears alongside Nolan with Wade and his friend, and watches as Nolan attempts to make a final deal with Wade. When Wade refuses, Nolan proceeds to activate the bomb. I-R0k interjects, believing that it had only been a bluff, reminding Nolan that everyone dies when the bomb is activated and saying he has over 10 years of items on his accounts. Nolan and I-R0k then engages in combat with Wade and his friend; when Nolan activates the bomb, I-R0k attempts to flee and make it to the portal to escape the explosion, but is too late and dies in the blast. After the explosion, he is not seen again. Gallery Irok1.jpg RPO-FP-213.jpg Category:Male Category:Destroyers Category:Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Assassin Category:Greedy Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Opportunists Category:Fighter Category:Magic Category:Wealthy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Spoilers